The Life Of A Pirate
by BlackButterfly1223
Summary: What happens when Sango and her brother get kidnapped by pirates? And kikyo was the captain? Read to find out. Inuyasha&Kikyo Bankotsu
1. Welcome Aboard

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Welcome Aboard._ **

**I rewrote the story because there was a lot of mistakes in it and I really wasn't liking were it was going but a lot stayed to same. This Chapter I hardly touched. It's basically the same but I did change some things in the next chapters**

Sango sat at the rich old people's table. She watched as they talked about how much money they had and who had more. They sat and laughed with their little pinkies up as they sipped their wine. To her it was all boring. None of it seemed to interests her. She was just as rich as them but it didn't make her happy. And now she sat on some ship with old rich people on their way to England. She looked over at her younger brother who was sitting next to her. His head kept falling forward and he was fighting to keep he eyes open.

Sango cleaned her throat and just about everyone at the table looked at her. She stood and dusted off dirt from her dress that wasn't even there. "Well it is getting late. So we should turn in. It was nice having diner with you all" She said as she tapped her brother on his shoulder. He quickly got up.

A boy stood up as well he looked around Sango's age. He was the Governor's son Hojo. "Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" He asked with a small blush. It was pretty clear to everyone that he had a small crush on her.

"No that's o.k. Hojo. Everyone have a good evening" She said forcing a smile to her face. They also smiled and thanked her for coming to dinner. She then walked away from the table. Her younger brother bowed to them and fallowed behind her.

"Boy am I glad that's over. I was bored out of my skull" He said as he came to walk beside her. He smiled a sweet smile and she returned it. The two walked out of the large dinning room and in to the hall making there way to there room.

"I think father enjoys us having to sit with those old men. I hope he doesn't want me to marry one." Said Sango with a gross look on her face. Her brother laughed as he saw her face.

"He does want you to marry in to a rich family. But I don't think he would be that mean. To tell you the truth the only reason why I think he sent us on this ship was so you could find a rich man. And I think he wants you to do it all by yourself." He said and looked up at her. She was staring down at the ground as they walked. She appeared to be in thought.

"I think your right Kohaku. But it is better this way. To find a man my self and not him trying to get with every old rich man he sees. It's like all the thinks about his money. What about my happiness?" She asked and looked at him. He frowned and looked away.

"I want you to be happy Sango. I hope that means something." He said as they stopped in front of their door. She smiled at him as he stared at the floor.

"Of course it does Kohaku. It means everything to me. I'm glad some one cares. Thanks" she said. He looked op at her and his smile returned to his face. "So what do you think about Hojo?" She asked. He blinked a few times then raised any eye brow.

"That loser that was at dinner?" He asked as she put the key in to their door and opened. She stopped and looked at him her chin hanging down. She didn't think he was a loser.

"He isn't a loser Kohaku. He is a sweet and kind young man who likes me. I'm sure he is the kind of man that will treat me right. Not only that but I'm sure are parent would love to marry into his family. With their money and everything." She said and walked in to the room. He fallowed and closed the door behind him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure. To me he is too up tight. What he needs to do is remove that stick from his rear end and loosen up or something." He said as she took off her sweater and hung it up. He sat on the sofa and watched her. She shook her head and turned to look at him

"You always have something bad to say about the nice guys that like me. Don't you want me to be taken care of?" She asked. She walked and sat on the sofa next to him. She took his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes.

"That's not true. And of I do want you to be taken care of that's why I'm saying this you need some one who can protect you. Some one with a little back bone." He said. She chuckled at that. He was so cute when he was trying to help. Why was she even asking her brother about guys? Because she wanted his approval. If he didn't like the guy then she wasn't going to date him and that was that.

"O.k. So Hojo is a no?" she asked. He gave her a face that said 'what do you think' She smile and he did as while. She pulled him in to a hug. "Thanks Kohaku. It feels like you the only one that gets me now." She said. He rapped his arms around her back and hugged her back. They sat like that for a while before they pulled apart.

"Can I go hang with some friends?" He asked completely changing the subject. She nodded. "Thanks! I'll be back a little later." He said as he stood up. He walked towards the door and opened it then stopped. He turned back to his sister and smiled before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Sango sighed and sat back on the sofa. She stared up at he painted selling as the room became full of silence. The only thing that could be heard was the clock ticking on the wall in front of her. She sighed and closed her eyes thinking of what Kohaku had said. Some one with a back bone. Who could you find with a back bone in England? She sighed and reopened her eyes. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

About an hour later Sango came out of the shower with nothing but a towel on. Her hair was wet and dripping. She took the towel from around her neck and began to dry it. She walked over to her drawers and opened it. She then stated to look for something to where to sleep. She picked out something and quickly got dress. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She picked up her brush and began to comb out her still wet hair.

All of a sudden the door busted open. She jumped and looked to see Kohaku. He was breathing hard like he ran all the way there. He shut the door and locked it before he leaned against it. He opened his eyes and looked to her as he got off the door.

"What is it Kohaku? What's wrong?" She asked as she quickly made her way to him. He was still breathing hard with his hand on his chest. He must have run all the way here. He stood up straight and looked at her with fear in his eyes. She stared to feel a little scared herself. She never had seen him look so scare before.

"Pirates! Their attacking the ship as we speak! I tried to get down here as fast as I could with out them seeing me!" He said so fast that Sango could hardly hear him. The only she caught was Pirates. But Pirates didn't exist. They where just made up stories that their father would tell him when he was still a small boy. She sighed and relaxed a little. He must be missing the parents.

"Kohaku pirates aren't real. I can't believe you would try to scar me with such a lame lie." She said putting her hands on her hips. She raised an eye brow at him

"I'm not lying Sango this is serious! You have to believe me!" he almost yelled trying to convince her. She stared at him for a long second before her face was taken over by worry. Her hands dropped from her hips to rest at her side where they had been in the beginning.

"You're not joking, are you?" she asked starting to believe him.

"No!" he yelled. They looked towards the door at the sound of a woman screaming in the hall. There was a gun shot and they both jumped. They heard her fall to the ground not to far from their door. Then it was quiet again. Kohaku swallowed hard. And then they heard it. The sound of heavy feet on the floor and the sound of some kind of chain.

Sango's breathing increased as the foot steps got closer. She was glued to the spot and so was Kohaku. They stayed perfectly still. Kohaku swallowed hard again which got Sango to finally move. She quickly graded Kohaku's arm and pulled him back taking him to the closet she got inside and pulled him in as well. She shut the door.

The door to their room opened and a man walked in. He had a smirk on his face and a gun in his hand. It was pretty clear that he was the one who had shot the screaming woman. He had long black hair in a braid that stopped at his hips. His skin kind of tan. He had on baggy dirty looking pants and a plain white shirt. He also had a sword on his hip. He walked deeper in to the room and began to go threw their things.

Sango and Kohaku watched threw the cracks in the door. They heard the chain again and looked back at the door to see a woman who looked a little bit older then Sango. She had black pants and a black beater on. Her skin was white and pale. Her hair was black and stopped close to her hips. Her eyes cold and as dark as night. She was beautiful. She had boots on with small chains on the sides. She also had a sword and a gun on her hip

She walked farther in to the room and stopped. She looked at the closet. Sango and Kohaku tensed in place. Sango swallowed hard as she took a step towards them. Kohaku tried to take back but ran in to Sango who rapped her arms around him. She took another step towards them.

"Hey Kikyo! Look what I found." Said the boy as he turned to her a big grin on his face. She stared at the closet before looking at him. He held up a pair of thongs. "Do you think you can put them on for me?" He asked and wiggled his eye brows at her.

A blush made its way to Sango's cheeks as one did to Kikyo's. Kohaku looked up at his sister with a raised eyebrow. Sango swallowed as she refused to look down at him. Kikyo forgetting about the closet turned fully towards her friend. She clinched her teeth at his comment. Her eyes narrowed as he continued to wave the thongs in the air. He wiggled his eyebrows at her again as her continued to wave them about.

"No you disgusting idiot. Now put them away." She said trying to keep her temper in check as her fist balled up. It wasn't working. He put out his bottom lip and gave her puppy eyes. She rolled hers. "I said no Bankotsu." She said.

"Just because you are dating Inuyasha doesn't mean we can't have any fun." He said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the drawer. He smirked as she blushed again. The blush was gone before he could blink and was replaced with anger. She drew her gun and shot at him. He ducked. Sango and Kohaku jumped. Their heats racing fast in their chest.

"Now we both know I don't miss twice so be a good little right hand man and keep your mouth shut." She said. But she never put her gun away instead she turned and aimed it at the closet. "You hear that? I don't miss twice so come out before I blow your head off." She said. Bankotsu looked at the closet and his smirk grew.

"You mean blow one of your heads off. There are two." He said. Sango was frozen in place. These people they knew they were there whole time. She didn't know what to do. If she stayed in the closet the girl was going to shot them if she got out the closet there was a good chance that they was going to get shot anyway. She looked down at Kohaku. He looked up at her and nodded.

The closet door opened and they stepped out. Kohaku stood behind Sango. Kikyo eyed Sango before her eyes when to him. She looked to be thinking of what to do next. She twirled the gun around her middle finger before she lowered it. Bankotsu was eyeing Sango as well but not in the same way. He had a devilish grin on his face as he looked at her legs. They where long and almost silky looking. He licked his lips and nodded his head. He could like mess around with her. He felt the fabric in his hand.

"So that's who these belong to." He said looking at the thongs in his hand. He pictured them on her before he nodded his head and smirked. He put them in his back pocket as he got off the drawer he was leaning on. He looked at Kikyo as his face became serious. "So what are we going to do with them?" He asked.

"We leave them here. What did you think we were going to do with them? Throw them off the plank?" She asked as she looked at him. He stared at her with this stupid look on his face.

"We don't have a plank." He said. She rolled her eyes at his stupidity. She twirled the gun around her finger again and Sango was beginning to think it was a habit. Kikyo gripped the handle before she put it back in its hold and Sango relaxed a little knowing she wasn't going to shot them.

"Exactly." Kikyo said as she looked around. "I don't see anything to useful in here so let's go." She said. She began to head for the door. The chains on her shoes the only sound in the room once again.

"Are you guys' real pirates?" Kohaku asked as he came from behind Sango to stand next to her. Kikyo stopped walking and looked at him as did Bankotsu and Sango. Kikyo looked at Sango before looking back at him. She turned to him and took a few steps towards them. When Sango pulled Kohaku back a little and stepped back, she stopped.

"Yes we are. Pretty cool huh kid" Bankotsu asked as his smiled. The boy reminded him of himself when he was young all curious about what was going on in the world. Kohaku smiled and nodded his head. That even got a small smile from Kikyo as she watched the small boy with a look of amusement in her eyes. Sango was still unsure about them. They seemed nice by how they was smiling at Kohaku but they had killed the woman in the hall and that was saying more then their smiles where.

"Are you going to kill us?" Sango spoke for the first time scents they had came. Both Kikyo and Bankotsu looked at her. Kikyo frowned and her eyes narrowed as she eyed her. Clearly she didn't like her as much as she liked Kohaku. Sango shivered and forced herself to look away from her and to the boy who was smirking at her.

"She speaks." Bankotsu said.

"I'm not going to lie to you but once he and I leave this ship we are going to blow it up so yes." Kikyo said as she looked around the room again and her frowned deepened. She seemed upset that they were going to die. Sango swallowed and Kohaku looked at her. Bankotsu looked at the floor then up at Sango who had a brave face on like she wasn't afraid of death but Kohaku was another story. He had fear written all over his face and was gripping his sister's arm tightly

Kikyo glanced at them again before she looked away as if unable to look at Kohaku. "Let's go Bankotsu" She said as she turned for the door again. Bankotsu didn't move. He stood in the same spot looking at Sango. Sango looked back at him and they locked eyes.

"Can we take them" He asked looking away from Sango and looked at Kikyo. Kikyo didn't stop walking nor did she turn to look at him.

"No"

"Kikyo please. Think if it was Souta." He said turning to her fully. That got her to stop. She stood there looking at the ground. "You wouldn't leave him would you?" He asked. She sighed and turned to look at him. She then looked at Sango and Kohaku.

Her eyes fell on Kohaku and she stared him for w while almost making Sango uncomfortable until Kikyo's eyes snapped up to meet hers. This time Sango didn't look away and Kikyo's. She kept her eyes locked on the female pirate. Kikyo sighed as she pulled her eyes away from her and looked to Bankotsu.

"Fine. But they are your responsibility Bankotsu. You take care of them." She said and looked at them again before walking out. Sango relaxed and she heard Kohaku sigh beside her. Before she knew it she was being thrown over Bankotsu's shoulder as was Kohaku.

"Hey! Put me down!" she yelled as she felt him grab her butt. Bankotsu smirked. He began to walk out the room with them over his shoulders. Kikyo rolled her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at them. "Get you hand off my butt or I'll be forced to it hit!" She said. Bankotsu laughed and even Kikyo let out a small chuckle.

"Hi my name is Bankotsu and I will be your tore guide for today. Please just relax and enjoy the ride." He said as he walked down the hall. Kohaku laughed next to Sango who only sighed and stopped trying to get him to put her down. He carried them to the top of the ship where there were people tired up.

"Wow! Look at that Sango. It's a real pirate ship!" Said Kohaku as he looked at the ship next to the one they was on. It was just as big. It was made of wood and had black sails. Sango was to busy looking at the people. They looked so scared and confused. They had no idea that they was about to die.

"Ah yes." Bankotsu said with a smile as he looked at the ship was well. "That is Kikyo's baby. The Higurashi. It has been pass down threw generations and generations! Now it's hers. She would kill herself for that old thing. That's how much it means to her." He said. He heard Kohaku repeat "wow' and he smiled. Bankotsu walked across the large boards that connect the two ships. He jumped onto the pirate ship.

"Alright. Let's go." Said Kikyo who was on the top balcony looking down at him. The crew began to move around quickly getting the ship together to set sail. Bankotsu sat them down in one of the corners

"You guys stay here and don't move." He said. He then walked over to go do his own duty. Sango looked around. She took Kohaku's hand and looked at him.

"Everything is going to be o.k. I won't let them hurt you." She said. He looked up at her and smiled.

"It's o.k. I don't think they will because if they were I think they would have left us on the ship to die and they didn't so they must be o.k. people." He said. He looked up and watched the sail go. Sango sat down and brought her legs to her chest then raped her arms around them.

All of a sudden the other ship exploded. Sango and Kohaku looked over the edge to see it in flames and stating to sink in to the water. "All those people." Sango whispered more to herself then to her brother. She swallowed and watched as it continued to burn. Smoke going up in to the night sky.

"Well, well look what we have here." Said a voice from behind them. They both slowly turned around to see a boy with long silver hair and golden eyes. He had on a white beater and black pants with a sword and gun on his hip. And on his head he had a pair of...Dog ears?

**So that was my first chapter. I hope you liked it. And please review.**


	2. Who's screwing Kikyo?

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Who's screwing Kikyo?_**

Sango and Kohaku stared up at the large crew standing round them in a circle. They chatted among them selves about what they should do with them or why they where even there to began with. Sango swallowed hard at the thought of beginning pushed over board. She looked over at her brother who didn't look scared at all. He looked excited to see them. She shook her head. Kohaku could be so dense sometimes did he not know that their lives where in danger?

"Well I'm sure they didn't just jump on board. That would be stupid." Said one of the female pirates. She had long orange hair in to pig tails with a bandana on. She really didn't look like a pirate. She had large K9 teeth and beautiful emerald eyes. She looked younger then Sango. A lot of them looked to be the same age as Sango. She always thought pirates where suppose to be ugly old guys with nasty beards and smelled like the living dead.

But these people where different. They looked clean and none of them where old or had breads like she thought or the way her dad explained them when he told Kohaku those bed time stories. These guys where just the opposite of that almost.

"Maybe Bankotsu brought them along. You know how he is always picking up hitch hikers." Said a male pirate. He had long black hair in a ponytail. He had large K9 teeth just like the girl. He was standing with his arms crossed in front of everyone like he was the captain or something. He frowned down at them with a cold look in his eyes. Sango swallowed hard.

"Yeah remember that old lady. She slept with her eyes opened or something. That was so weird." Said the girl with pig tails. A seeable shiver running down her back as a look of disgust came over her face. "What happened to her?" Said the same girl as she looked around to see if she was still on the ship and she never noticed.

"About 3 months ago Kikyo _accidentally_ pushed her over board." Said another girl. She had blood red eyes and black hair that was up in a bun. She looked over at Sango. She eyed her. "I think Bankotsu likes her. He thinks she's cute. That's why he saved them." She said. They all nodded in agreement that's exactly like something Bankotsu's would do. Sango blushed and her eyes fell to the ground. She heard Kohaku laugh and she glared at him. They all looked to him and he stopped as he looked up at all of them.

"Wrong." They all looked to see Kikyo walking towards them. They make way for her and she kneeled down in front of Sango who swallowed hard but tried to show no fear. "He saved them because the boy reminds him of himself when he was little. The girl was just a bonus." She said as she began to check Sango.

"My name is Sango" She said glaring at Kikyo. Kikyo stopped what she was doing and looked at Sango. They stared at each other. Kikyo pulled out a necklace from Sango's pocket and put it in her own, "Hey that's mine!" Sango yelled. Kikyo's eyes snapped up to meet her's and Sango leaned back as she swallowed the knot in her throat. What was with this girl? Should anyone at such a young age have so much hatred in their eyes?

"Well it's mine now." She said as she stood up and moved over to Kohaku she began to check him. Finding nothing on him she stood up and stared down at them. She sighed. She turned to her crew. "O.k. everyone back to your post. Were headed for Crow Island." She said and began to walk away towards the lower half of the ship.

"But Kikyo you're not going to let them walk around freely on the ship are you? How can you trust them?" Kagura asked. Kikyo stopped and turned back to her.

"I trusted you didn't I?" She asked. Kagura's eyes fell to the ground and she nodded. "If any one needs me. I'll be sleeping." She said. She began to walk away towards a door to the lower part of the ship again. Everyone watched her until she was gone then they all turned back to Sango and Kohaku. Their stared at her and Sango and Kohaku stared back up at them.

"Is it just me or has Kikyo gotten soft?" Koga asked as her crossed his arms.

"Kikyo is not getting soft!" Inuyasha yelled jumping to her defenses.

"You're only saying that because you're screwing her!" Koga yelled back. Inuyasha blushed

"W-what!? I'm not screwing anyone! You should get your facts straight before you open that big mouth of yours! And if I was it was none of your business anyways wolf boy!" Inuyasha yelled back. Everyone sighed and began to walk walked away seeing that the two boys where getting into one of there fights.

"Oh yeah that's right you to dumb to date Kikyo it must be your brother that's doing all the screwing. I hear her moaning at night unless she's playing with herself." Koga said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest again knowing that he had won their little argument.. Inuyasha clinched his teeth and growled. "Looks like you lost to your older brother again Inuyasha." Koga said and walked away.

"Inuyasha don't let Koga get under your skin you know-"Before Ayame could finish Inuyasha was storming off. She sighed and her eyes fell on Kohaku and Sango. She sighed. "Oh great. That leaves me to take you guys to your rooms." She said and jumped off the barrel she was sitting on.

"That's o.k. Ayame. I'll do it." They all looked to see a smirking Bankotsu walking towards them. "Sorry it took so long. I had something to take care of." He said stopping in front of them. They stood up. "If you guys would fallow me please." He said.

Inuyasha walked into Kikyo's room. She was lying on her side with her back to him. He slammed the door and she shot up with a knife in her hand. She sighed and relaxed. She ran her fingers threw her hair.

"You didn't have to slam the door Inuyasha. You sacred me. I could have waked up with a small tap." She said and placed the small pocket knife on her bed side. She sat up and leaned back against the wall. She looked at him when he didn't say anything. Just stood there. She raised an eye brow. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Are you screwing Sesshomaru?" He asked coldly threw his clinched his teeth. Rage in his eyes as he balled his hands up into a fist. She stared at him unfazed by the anger he was displaying. She looked at the wall in front of her.

"Don't be stupid Inuyasha. Do you take me as some kind of slut?" She asked and looked at him her eyes just as cold as his. He relaxed a little. "We both know the only person I'm screwing and been screwing for the last year is you. So don't come with me with stupid stuff like this. Why do you believe every little thing that comes from Koga's mouth?" She asked.

Inuyasha was much calmer now. He shrugged his shoulders. "Most of the times what he says is true. He seems to know a lot of you dirty little secrets." He said. She rolled her eyes and stood up to be eye level with him.

"What dirty secrets Inuyasha? Koga doesn't know anything about me! What else could he possible know?" She asked glaring at him. She felt her anger beginning to rise. Why was Inuyasha so stubborn? And why couldn't he trust her? H acted like she was a whore on a leash and she wasn't.

"The fact that you and Bankotsu uses to be childhood sweet hearts!" He yelled. She stared at him in disbelieve. "The fact that you two where closer then you are now which is pretty hard to believe seeing that you two are freaking glued to each others backs." He yelled. She shook her head and her eyes fell to the ground. Her hands balled up.

"I can't believe you Inuyasha. Yes Bankotsu and I dated but I don't like him like that! He's like a brother to me now." She said. He crossed his arms. "And what about you Inuyasha?" she asked. He looked up at her. "I know you got a lot of stuff that you keep from me as well. Is there something you would like to share while we are opening up to each other?" she asked

His eyes fell to the ground and they softened. She watched him. He was keeping something from her. She looked away from him. There was something he wasn't telling her. "Well I don't have any like you. I bet your screwing around with both of them." He said. She looked at him and her eyes narrowed.

"Get out." She said. He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "What are you death and stupid now? I said get out!" She yelled and sat back down on her bed.

"Kikyo-"

"Inuyasha what part didn't you understand. Get. Out. I really don't even want to look at you. You're being ridiculous" She said and laid back down her back to him. He stared at him before turning and walking out slowly closed the door behind him.

"Right this way." Bankotsu said as he opened the room Sango and Kohaku right behind him.

"Wow this is so cool." Said Kohaku as he got up in the top bunk of the beds. Bankotsu smirked and watched him. Sango's eyes stayed on Bankotsu. She looked him up and down. Why was he being so nice to them? Why did he choose to save them? There were other little boys on the ship around Kohaku's age. Why was it only Kohaku that reminded him of his self? Why couldn't he save them?

"You don't have to worry I'm not going to hurt you." He said and looked at her. "I don't know about the other guys but you can put your guard down around me." He smirked at her and she relaxed a little not wanting to relax too much. He may have said she could trust him but that doesn't mean she had to completely. "And if you need anything. Anything at all I'm right down the hall." He said and winked at her. She blushed.

"Kikyo said you would say something like that." They all looked to see Kagura walking in. Bankotsu frowned. "And she sent me to tell you that if you need anything Ayame is right cross the hall and to never go to Bankotsu for anything." She said with a small smirk that sent a shiver down Sango's and Kohaku's back. Bankotsu crossed his arms.

"Kikyo is such a party pooper. She can come to see me in the middle of the night if she wants to." He said putting his nose in the air like a little child who wasn't getting his way. Kagura let out a small laugh.

"She also said they you would say that and told me to tell you that no one would want to see you in the middle of the night" She said. Sango couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. Bankotsu glared at her before turning back to Kagura.

"Well you tell Kikyo she can suck my-"Kagura quickly cut him off.

"She said you would say that too and to me to tell you only in you dreams." She said. Bankotsu's eyes narrowed. Kagura crossed her arms and smirked. "She said you wouldn't have a comeback." She said. Bankotsu let out a small growl before storming out of the room. They watched him go. Kagura chuckled and turned back to them.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kohaku asked as he got down from the bunk bed and stood by his sister.

"He'll be fine. They just love to get under each others skin is all. A little game they play. Any ways make you at home. Kikyo has made it so that no one hurts you. You can sleep at night. We have arranged it so that you will be let free when we hit Destiny Island. We should get there in about two weeks." She said and headed for the door.

"Wait I thought you guys where going to drops off on the first dry land we reach." Sango said. Kagura turned back to her.

"We are." She said.

"She said earlier that you guys where headed to a place called Crows Island. Why not drop us off there?" She asked. Kagura smirked again and Sango tensed as she took a step towards them

"Trust me you don't want to be dropped off at Crows Islands. It's the land of the Pirates. You couldn't last a day in that place." She said and eyed her. "They'll eat you live. I mean we could drop you off there but that would be just cruel." She said and turned to leave again.

"Why are you guys being so nice to us? I mean you guys are Pirates. Aren't you suppose to torture us and make us walk the plank or something. Why save us?" Sango asked. Kagura sighed and rolled her eyes. The girl had so many stupid questions. Like why couldn't she just shut up? She turned back to them

"First of all we don't have a plank if we wanted to throw you off the ship we would just toss you over the side and second of all not all pirates are evil and cold hearted. Yes we kill people but we try to make it quick and painless. We are human beings you know. You're just luck you ran it to us and not the other pirates that you are so disparately trying to prove that we are like. Anymore questions? Anymore ways that I could be of services to you?" She asked. Sango shook her head. "O.k. then. I'll be leaving now." She said and walked out closing the door behind her.

"See I told you there not all bad people and I think she's right we were really lucky to bum into them." Kohaku said as he sat down on the lower bunk. She sat down next to him.

"I guess so but I still don't trust them and neither should you. I want you to stay with me or tell me were you are at all times o.k.?" She said. He nodded.

"Sango I really think that we should trust them. They haven't done anything to show that we couldn't." He said

"What!? Did you not see the part were they blew up are ship! With all those people on it!" She said. He sighed.

"Sango calm down. I think we'll be fine." He said and stood up. There was a knock and they both stared at the door. It opened and about 3 little kids walked in. They stared at them.

"Hi am Souta and this is my little sister Kaede and are friend Kanna. Were Kikyo's and Kagome's younger siblings and she is Kagura's. We were just wandering if he wanted to come play with us." He said looking at Kohaku. Kohaku looked at Sango. She sighed and nodded.

"Thank you." He said and jumped up. They all ran out the room and closed the door behind them. She sighed and laid back on the bed. She got under the blanket and closed her eyes as she listened to the creaking sound of the old ship and the waves hitting up against it. She slowly fell asleep.

Kikyo walked out of her room and on to the lower deck. She walked up the stairs and on to the bridge of the ship where Ayame and Koga where making out. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat. They pulled away and Koga took off down the stairs.

"What did I tell you about doing that up here?" Kikyo asked. Ayame looked down at the ground and put shrugged.

"I couldn't help it. He just came up here all sexy and turned on and-"

"Shut up Ayame." She said rolling her eyes. She took the wheel of the ship. Ayame watched her.

"What's wrong Kikyo?" She asked as she moved closer to her captain. Kikyo stared out in to the ocean watching the waves. She had a look of sorrow in her eyes. "Kikyo?" She asked. Kikyo looked at her.

"Do you ever wonder why we are still sailing these seas? Well we ever stop the cold blooded Killing, and the stealing. What is this going to do for us in life besides make us wanted killers? I just been thinking about all this. What's going to happen to Souta and Kaede when they come of age? I don't want them to have this life Ayame." She said.

"Are you saying that you don't want to be a pirate anymore?" Ayame asked. Kikyo let out a small laugh and ran her fingers threw her bangs. She looked back at Ayame.

"No. Being a Pirate is in my blood but I just don't want them to be here." She said. She let a small smile come to her lips. "I mean how could I leave my baby behind huh?" She said running her fingers across the wheel that she was holding, the old wood rough against her fingers. She let out a sigh and Ayame smiled.

"You know they'll be fine Kikyo how about we get to the true reason why you're so upset. I have known you scent we where kids and all you wanted to be was a pirate like your father. You never once question if you still wanted to be one. Like you said it's in you blood. But there is something bothering you so how about you stop beating around the bush and get to it." She said crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.

Kikyo let out another chuckle and looked down at her boots. It never stopped amazing her how well Ayame knew her even when Kikyo tried to keep most things to her self. Ayame was right they grew up together so there wasn't much that she could keep from her. She liked it that she had someone to talk to about her problems. Some one to let in even if it's for a little while.

"It's Inuyasha." She said and looked up at her friend. Ayame sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I knew it. He went to you all mad about what Koga said didn't he?" She asked. Kikyo looked at the ground and nodded. "He is such a short tempered Jerk! I mean he knows he is the only one you been screwing for the last year. I would have been got bored with him." She said rolling her eyes again.

Kikyo smiled. "Yeah well Inuyasha is different and you know how I feel about him. It's just I don't think he knows that some of the things he says hurts me." She said looking aback down. He small leaving her face. "Maybe we aren't met to be together any more I mean all we do is fight." She said.

"Well maybe it's around that time where you two take a little brake. Get some air." Ayame asked with a small shrug. Kikyo looked at her.

"Maybe your right. But there's something else" She said and looked back out of the sea. Ayame watched her. Kikyo shook her head and sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to say this though I been thinking about it for a while but…" she looked to her again. "I think Inuyasha might have cheated on me." she said with a frown as looked away again. Ayame stared at her with a blank expression.

"No way! Inuyasha would never cheat on you! You're his whole world! And besides who is there on this ship that would even touch Inuyasha while knowing that he was yours?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Kikyo stared at her before she smiled

"Your right Ayame. I don't know what I was thinking.' She said with a small chuckle as she looked back to the sea. Ayame put her hand on Kikyo's shoulder trying to comfort her friend; Kikyo looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad I got you to talk to you. Thanks Ayame"

"No problem. But what are we doing to do with those two. The girl and her brother?" She asked. Kikyo sighed again.

"Just leave them alone. We'll drop them off at Destiny Island. For now I really don't care about them. Just keep them in line and make sure they don't do anything they'll regret." She said before she walked away. Ayame watched her leave.


	3. Why do you cry?

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Why do you Cry?_**

Sango walked around the ship complete lost in the darkness. She been wondering round for house looking for the bathroom and while doing that she lost where there room was. So she just kept walking and walking and walking. It was already mid night.

"Lost?" Sango quickly turned around and watched as the owner of the voice came out of the darkness of the ship. She swallowed hard at see who it was. Kikyo. Don't get her wrong she wasn't scared of her or anything it was just that the woman was a little intimating. She was hardly a woman almost the same age as Sango.

"Well are you?" Kikyo asked crossing her arms. The girl was just standing there staring at her like she was retarded or something. Sango cleared her throat and nodded. Kikyo sighed. "Well what are you looking for at this time of night?" she asked.

"The bathroom." She whispered. Kikyo pointed behind her and Sango turned around to see a door. She sighed as she began to feel stupid. She turned back to Kikyo with a smile. "Thank you." She said. Kikyo eyed her as she nodded and a small shiver ran down Sango's back. She walked away. Sango relaxed and walked into the bathroom.

Sango walked out of the bathroom and some how found her away to the deck. She stopped at hearing two people arguing one she knew as Kikyo and another female she never head before. She hide behind the stairs that led to the bridge of the ship.

"Kagome if you don't get out of my face with that bull crap." Kikyo's voice was calm but Bankotsu and Kagura could tell she was getting angry with her younger sister's non stop yelling.

"No Kikyo! I want to command the ship! Let me do it! I want to now!" She yelled louder. Kikyo gripped the wheel of the ship and looked at Bankotsu and Kagura they shook there heads and she looked back out towards the sea.

"Go away." She said threw chinked teeth.

"No! I hate you Kikyo! You're ugly and stupid and you're mad that Inuyasha likes me better then you. And he proved that me already. He proved it to me like he'll never prove it to you!" She yelled before her and the others could blink Kikyo had her by her throat with her sword to her neck. Kagome stared at her Kikyo's eyes cold and dark.

"What was that? What did you say about Inuyasha? I didn't quite hear you? Kagome I don't think you understand if you weren't my sister I would have been killed you by now." She said. Sango's eyes widen as she heard the threat and the wood under her foot made a creaking sound. She looked down at it.

Kikyo stared at the direction the sound had come from. She release Kagome and looked at Bankotsu and Kagura to see that they was also looking. She sighed and jumped over the rail right in front of Sango. She pointed her sword at her. The tip touching her chin. Bankotsu and Kagura walked down the stairs. Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

"What? You lost again? You're a sneaky one I'll give you that." Kikyo said digging the tip into her chin just a little causing Sango to wince and leaned back a little. "You like ease dropping?" Kikyo asked. Sango shook her head. "Then what were you doing because I don't see a toilet out here do you?" Kikyo asked as she looked around the deck. Sango shook her head again. For a second Kikyo's face softened and she lowered the sword and inch or to and in a flash she had that hard mask back on her face and the sword pressed firmly against Sango's chin.

"Kikyo I think that's enough." Bankotsu said as he grabbed Kikyo's wrist and forced her to put the sword down and away from Sango's face. Kikyo looked at him. She sighed and put her sword away. She turned to Kagura.

"I'm going to bed." She said. She looked back to Bankotsu. "Take her to her chamber and make sure she doesn't get 'lost' again." She said. He nodded and Kikyo and Kagura a walked away. Bankotsu sighed and watched his captain leave. He turned back to Sango.

"What was that? She could have killed you if it wasn't for me." He said. She swallowed hard and nodded. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's get you to bed. I'm sure your brother is up and worried about you." He said. She nodded again and fallowed him to the lower half of the ship.

Kikyo sighed as she walked in to her room. She slowly got in to the bed and crawled into a ball. She felt the tears that came almost every night start to form in her eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes again. She cried for a lot of reason. The main one for her grandfather that gave her the ship in the first place and her then there was all the people she had killed. She saw all their faces in Sango's eyes when she held that sword to her throat. She let the tears slowly fall from her face.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open at as the scent of tears hit his nose. He shot up to see Sesshomaru already up and just standing by the door. Inuyasha sniffed the air again and he new for sure it was her tears. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and at his younger brother.

"The captain is crying again. Are you going to go to her or still be stubborn about what happen earlier" He said. Inuyasha stared at him before lying back down. He rolled on to his side his back to his brother.

"She always cries at night. Just let her get it out her system." He said and closed his eyes. Sesshomaru glared at him before walking out and shutting the door. He walked down the hall and to Kikyo's room. He knocked.

Kikyo sat up and quickly whipped her tears. "Come in." She said. The door opened and Sesshomaru walked in. She raised an eyebrow at him. He never came to her at night he hardly talked to her in the day. She stared at him as he shut the door. "Sesshomaru. This is a surprise. What can I do for you?" She asked as she got up. He just stood there.

"My nose is just as shape as Inuyasha's if not better. I know you have been crying again and I demand to know why." He said. Kikyo could help but to let out a small laugh.

"That's a good one Sesshomaru. You 'demand' that's funny." She said with a sigh. She ran her fingers threw her hair. He stared at her and she looked back at him. "What? I didn't wake you with my loud sobs did I?" she asked her voice full of sarcasm. He slowly shook his head.

"No. But why do you cry. You are the captain. You suppose to be the strongest one but yet you show weakness all most every night." He said. She shot up from her bed.

"Well I'm so sorry I'm human! I'm sorry that I can never have a time to let my guard down. I'm sorry I can't please you! I'm sorry I'm a bad and weak Captain." She said her eyes falling to the floor. He stared her.

"You still haven't told me why you cry." He said. She looked back at him. Her eyes narrowed.

"It's none of your business. Why do you care? Why are you here anyways?" She asked.

"Because my stupid brother wouldn't come to see why his lover was upset. If I was with you I would come to you every night even if you were crying about the same thing." He said. She stared at him and he stared right back at her. Then she smirked and a playful look entered her eyes.

"Sesshomaru are you coming on to me?" She asked. His eye brow twitched and he glared at her. "I thought you was into Kagura but if you want to go a few rounds I mean we could…you know. You don't have to be shy." She said pointing to be the bed behind her. He let out a small growl and she smirked.

"No I don't want to …go a few rounds." He said threw his teeth.

"Well you came into my room shut the door at mid night. I mean come on Sesshomaru you throwing all the signs you know I don't think Inuyasha well be to happy." She said with a shrug. He rolled his eyes. They stood there. "Listen Sesshomaru I know you're just worried about the ship but I can handle it. I can take care of myself even in my weak moments o.k." She said. He stared at her before nodded.

"Goodnight Captain." He said. She nodded and he walked out. She sighed and sat on the bed. Sesshomaru shut the door and wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha leaning against the wall next to Kikyo's room. He looked at him before walking away. Inuyasha stood there before walking into Kikyo's room.

"What is it now?" Kikyo asked as she sat up. Her eyes fell on Inuyasha. He slowly shut the door. "What are guys doing? Taking turns or something?" She asked as she laid back down. Inuyasha shook his head and sat down on her bed. She stared at him and he stared at the ground. "What is it Inuyasha?" She asked

"Nothing it's just when you can't sleep I can't either." He said.

"Well seems like Sesshomaru feels the same way. But I'm going to bed now you should be o.k." She said putting her arms above her head. She watched him and a small smile came to her lips when he didn't move or say anything. "Do you want to get in bed with me Inuyasha?" She asked. He looked at her and nodded. She moved over and he climbed under the covers with her.

She laid on her side and he rapped his arm around her. She sighed and he stared at her back. It was silent. She rolled over to look at him.

"Why are you staring at me? You got something to say or my back side just good to look at?" She asked. He sat up a little. "I can't sleep with you doing that." She said.

"Sorry. Um you're not mad at me are you?" He asked. She stared at him and blinked a few times. "You know for earlier." He said. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No. But you have got to stop being so stupid. You know your brother was just saying some things to me and I think he might be right. Sometimes Inuyasha I really don't know what you feel for me and that worries me. I mean you don't trust me and every chance you have to yell at me more take your anger out on me you take it and half the time you're wrong about me." She said and sat up a little more.

"That is not true! Kikyo you know that I love you." He said. She stared at him.

"Do you? Or are you just saying it." She asked.

"I mean it. I never met anything more in my whole life. I never felt what I feel for you for any one else and I don't think I ever well." He said. She stared at him as if in thought. She laid back down her back to him. He stared at her.

"I'm tired Inuyasha maybe we can talk about this in the morning." She said. He stared at her before lying back down too. He sighed and kicked himself for being so stupid. Why did he always mess up when it came to her? "Inuyasha." She said. He looked to her. "Are you sure there is nothing that you want to tell me? Nothing you feel I should know?" she asked. He stared at her before his eyes softened.

"I'm positive." He said and closed his eyes. Kikyo sighed and closed her eyes again.

888888888888

Kikyo stood on the front of the ship letting the wind blow threw her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes. She began to remember the day that she first came on to the ship. Her grandfather showing her around. She smiled at the memory.

_**Flashback:**_

_Ten year old Kikyo ran to the front of the ship. She looked over the edge and smiled at seeing the waves hit the front of the ship. The water a beautiful light blue. Her smile grew and she leaned over some more to see. She lost her balance and slipped. An arm reached and grabbed her before she fell over board._

"_Kikyo you have to be careful. Your mother would have my head if you fell over board." Said her grandfather. She frowned and looked at the ground. _

"_Sorry. I just like seeing the water." She said and looked back up at him. He smiled at her and looked out oat the sea._

"_Well it runs in the family. Your father was in love with the sea and so am I. It's no surprise that you love it to." He said. She smiled and looked back out at the sea like her grandfather but careful not to lean so far. He looked down at her. "Now your sister is a different story." He said with a chuckle. Kikyo frowned again._

"_Kagome is a big baby. She doesn't see what I see when I look out at the sea." She said her smiling returning back to her face. He looked down at her._

"_And what do you see Kikyo?" He asked. She giggled and looked at him._

"_Granddad it's a secret." She said with a smile as she looked up at him. He let out a smile chuckle and placed his hand on her head._

"_O.k. A secret I got it." He said with a sigh he looked back out at the sea "One day Kikyo this well all be yours. And I want you to take care of the family ship because it's yours." He said. She looked up at him and smiled._

"_I will. I promise." She said her smile growing. He returned it_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I see endless freedom. The sea as my playground where no one can stop me from doing what I want to do. The beautiful life of a pirate and the life of freedom." She whispered to herself. She lowered her head as tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Um excuse me." Kikyo quickly turned around to see Sango. She sighed. "Um I just wanted to say sorry for- Are you crying?" She asked stepping towards her. Kikyo quickly whipped her face.

"No. I was just um. Never mind what were you saying?" She asked as she sighed again. Sango stared at her a look of worry on her face. Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Oh don't look at me like that. It's not like you care how I feel anyways." She said as she turned back to the water. Sango took a deep breath before walking up beside her.

"Well maybe I do. I'm not one to see some one cry and walk away from them." She said as she looked at her. Kikyo's eyes stayed on the water before she looked at her.

"What was your name again?" She asked.

"Sango." She said, Kikyo nodded and turned her head.

"Well Sango. You don't have to worry. I'm fine." She said. Sango stared at her. Kikyo looked at her. "Stop staring at me like that. I hate when people do that." She said. Sango looked away quickly. It was silent. Sango glanced at her.

"Can I ask you one more question?" She asked. Kikyo sighed.

"You just did. Don't you have some one else to bother like Bankotsu. Or maybe my sister. Have you met her yet? She's just as annoying as you." Kikyo said. She laughed to herself. Sango stared at her. "No. No one is as annoying as her." She said and sighed. "She makes me want to kill myself." She said and frowned.

"Are you trying to change the subject?" Sango asked. Kikyo chuckled again.

"I didn't no there was one." She said and looked at her. She then noticed the small cut on Sango's throat. "Did I do that? I'm sorry. Some times I let my temper get the better of me." She said and turned her head again. Sango sighed and looked to see what she was looking at.

"Why do you cry?" She asked. Kikyo looked at her.

"Why do you care?" She asked in return.

"Stop answering my questions with questions!" Sango snapped and looked at her. To her surprise Kikyo was smiling like she was having a good time twisting her word around. Sango frowned.

"I didn't know this was integration." She said. Sango sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I care because… Because I just do. I-"Sango was cut off by Ayame as she came running up to them.

"Kikyo. Army ships have been spotted up ahead. Everyone is in position and where waiting for orders." She said. Kikyo nodded and glanced at Sango before walking up to the bridge with Ayame and Sango right behind them.

"Alright. Tell them to stay at there post but be ready. I'm going to let them aboard." Ayame nodded and walked off.

What do I do?" Sango asked. Kikyo took the wheel of the ship and looked at her.

"Just stand there and look pretty. This could be your chance to get home. When they leave you can board with them." Kikyo said and smiled. Sango stared at her. "Stop staring at me like that." Kikyo said with out even looking at her Sango quickly looked away.

The army ship boarded Kikyo's ship and had the whole crew stand on the deck. Kikyo walked down from the bridge and stood next to Bankotsu.

"Hey guys what's up?" She said looking at the men in front of her crew with guns standing in a perfect line. The leader of them came forward.

"Where on a search and rescue mission. where looking for a young woman and her little brother that went missing doing a ship empoison two days ago. We where ordered to search every ship that was in the waters." He said. She put her hands on her hips and nodded. He nodded and his men began to search there ship.

"Sango I don't want to leave. I like it here." Kohaku whispered to his sister. Sango sighed and looked up to see all of the crew members staring at her. Kikyo walked up next to her.

"Now's your chance. Step forward and identify your self. You can go free." She said. Sango looked at her before looking at Kohaku. Her eyes feel on to Bankotsu who wasn't even looking at her anymore. He stood with this arms crossed and a blank face.

"I like it here too." She said and looked around at the crew again. She looked back at Kikyo. "Is it o.k. if we stay with you guys until we get to destiny Islands? My brother really likes it here." She said. Kikyo shrugged.

"Do what you want." She said. She smiled and Kikyo walked away from her. Sango looked back at Bankotsu who was looking at her again with a smile smirk on his face. She smiled and looked at Kohaku who was smiling up at her.

One of the men stopped in front of her. "Excuse me miss but what is your name" He asked. She swallowed hard as her mind went blank. Out of no where Ayame rapped her arm around Sango's shoulder.

"This is apple bottom feeder. She can't talk because she is so retarded you know? We tried to teach her but we just can't get threw. And that's her brother dumb dumb ditty He is just as slow as her and the only word he can say it apple souse." She said with a shrug. The man looked down at Kohaku.

"Apple souse?" He said. The man looked back up at Ayame and nodded before walking away. Both Ayame and Sango sighed. Sango pushed her away.

"Apple Bottom feeder? Could I have gotten a better name then that?" She asked. Ayame shrugged.

"It was the first name that came to mind. At least I had a name you just stood there and looked stupid." She said and crossed her arms. Sango sighed. She was right she did just stand there and looked retard like she said she was.

"Sorry. Thanks for coming when you did." She said. Ayame smiled and walked off. The men left their ship and sailed off. Kikyo sighed and turned back to her crew.

"Well that went well don't you think?" She asked and looked around at them. "Let's get back to work. We have to get ready for crow's islands." She said and walked off. Everyone began to move around the ship. Sango sighed and stood there.

"Why did you stay?" She looked up to see Bankotsu smirking at her as he walked towards her. She shrugged and looked away. "That was the chance you had to get home to your parents or whatever." He said. She looked back at him.

"Well my brother likes it here and he wanted to stay a little longer is all. As long as he's happy." She said and walked to the front of the ship he fallowed.

"Was he the only one that wanted to stay or are you starting to like it here with us too?" He asked. She stared at him before looking out at the sea.

"No comment."


	4. Sorry is no longer Enough

**_Chapter 4 _**

**_Sorry is no long Enough_**

Sango sighed as she stared out at the ocean, it reflecting all the beautiful stars in the night sky. She could never find herself able to sleep at night on this ship. Maybe it was because she still feared the Pirates but none of them had shown that she couldn't trust them. They all seemed like really nice people and maybe Kagura was right not all Pirates where the same. And then there was Bankotsu. He made her feel some kind of way when he was around. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Beautiful at night isn't it?" Sango jumped and turned around to see Bankotsu walking up to her with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face his eyes set on the full moon that was above them. She looked up at all the shining stars and nodded.

"Yeah I never saw the stars so bright before." She said with a smile as he came to stand beside her. He looked at her. She looked down at the ocean. "And the way it makes the ocean shines like that. It's breath taking." She said. His eyes stayed on her.

"If you like it so much why don't you stay and become apart of the crew." He asked. Her smile fell and she looked at him.

"What?" She said. His smirk grew.

"You heard me. Join the crew." He said. She shook her head.

"I can't. My parents I know are worried sick. And this really isn't the life for me." She said shaking her head again. He took her hand and she looked at him a small blush going across her face.

"But do you want to? 'Cause you can you know. I'm sure Kikyo can find something for you to do." He said. Sango sighed and pulled her hand away from his. She looked away.

"That's right. You would have to make sure it was ok with your Captain. Kikyo. She doesn't even like me. I see it in her eyes when she looks at me. She just thinks I'm a goody little rich kid." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well yeah. But we can change that." He said with a smirk. She chuckled and looked back at him.

"How? I was born and raised like this. And how can I be apart of the crew if Kikyo doesn't even… respect me." She said with a frown. He chuckled and looked back up at the sky.

"That Sango is something you are going to have to earn from Kikyo and let me tell you it's not easy." With another light chuckle. She sighed and looked at him.

"And how do I do that?" She asked as she rolled her eyes. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you even care? I mean your only going to be here for a few days because you don't want to be apart of this crew. Hey maybe we could keep your brother. He likes it here" He said putting his hand on his chin like he was thinking.

"I don't think so." She said with a chuckle.

"Why not? He likes it here and not only that but he also took some kind of liking to Rin." He said with a wink as he elbowed her in the gut. She winced. "Sorry." He said with a chuckled. Sometimes he didn't know his own strength. She nodded her head and looked back out to the water.

"How can you guys keep those kids on this ship knowing their in danger here?" she asked. He frowned as he looked to her.

"Kikyo would never but her siblings in danger. If she knew they where then she would take care of it. Don't let her hear you say. She'll cut your head off before you had the time to blink. But don't worry. Their in great care with her." He said. She looked to him.

"You must really trust her." She said. He nodded his head. "Maybe even love her" she said and looked to him. It was silent. He began to laugh his head off and it echoed out to the sea before he gripped his stomach and tears filled his eyes. She rolled hers. It wasn't even that funny.

"That's a good one Sango! Me in love with Kikyo. She's like my sister don't be silly." He sighed before he whipped the tear from his face. He sighed before he patted her on the back. "Well seriously Sango if you want to stay I'm sure I can talk to her." He said with a smile. "Night" He said before he walked away. She watched him go before she looked back up to the sky with a sigh.

Kikyo sighed as she rolled over. She jumped as she opened her eyes. Inuyasha was sitting by her bed watching her with his shape gold eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes again. She reached a hand up and touched his cheek. She opened her eyes again to look at him. She ran her fingers threw his hair and he leaned into her touch his face never changing. She smiled.

"Kikyo-"she sat up and kissed him as she cupped his face again. She kissed his cheek before she rolled over. "Kikyo I have something to tell you." He said and looked to the ground. She sighed and opened her eyes again. She stared at the wall ahead of her. It was coming. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her. She closed her eyes as she listened to him breath out. she opened her eyes again them hard and cold unlike they where 5 minutes ago.

"You slept with Kagome." She said barely above a whisper but loud enough for his dog ears to pick up. "Get out." She said and closed her eyes again. He sat there and she gripped the sheets before she shot up and slapped him hard across the face. Tears in her cold, narrowed eyes. "I said get out!" she yelled at him. Inuyasha stared at her with his eyes wide and his cheek red. He slowly stood up as his eyes lowed to the ground. He walked out and closed the door. She picked up the knife from her bed side and threw it at the door where it stuck.

Inuyasha stood against the door and stared at the ground. He sighed and closed his eyes before he began to walk and back to his room. Sesshomaru stood out the door with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed as he watched his younger brother stopped in front of him. "Don't say anything." He said as his fist balled up his eyes narrowed to match his brother's.

"Tell me Inuyasha it's been two months scents your intercourse with Kagome. Why now out of all times to tell Kikyo?" He asked. Inuyasha glared at him as his fist tightened and he let out a small growl. "Was it guilt? Or pity for her?" He asked.

"Get out of my way Sesshomaru." He growled out and gritted his teeth together in anger. Sesshomuaru's eyes flashed red as they narrowed even more.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" He asked. The two brothers stared at each other.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa where's the fire?" Koga asked as he walked up and looked at the two of them before he frowned. "Now's not the time to be fighting each other. Whatever this is about work it out later. Not when where a day away from crow's island." He said. Inuyasha's and Sesshomura's eyes never leaving each other. Sesshomaru let out a growl before he turned his back on both of them and walked down the hall to his own room. Inuyasha relaxed as he watched him go.

"Thanks Koga." He mumbled before he walked towards his door. Koga's hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to look at him.

"Did you really cheat on Kikyo?" He asked. Inuyasha stared at him before he pushed his hand on his shoulder and walked into his room closing the door behind him. Koga stared at the door before he turned and walked down the hall while shaking his head.

The next day Inuyasha watched as Kikyo stared out into the sea. He sighed. He was so stupid. He should have told her sooner. He felt an arm rap around him and looked to Kagome. "Hey Inuyasha. So did you tell Kikyo about us?" she asked. He nodded his head and looked back to her. "And she flipped out right? I told you. If she really loved you she couldn't care. Because true love can over come everything. I guess that means she doesn't really love you." She said and gripped his arm. "But I do Inuyasha. I don't care that you chose Kikyo over me. I'll always stay with you." She said and smiled up at him.

Bankotsu stared at the two in disgust. He felt someone touch his shoulder and looked to see Kagura. She shook her head and he relaxed before he looked back to them. "How could they do this to her Kagura? He's supposed to love her and she's her freaking sister. Her own flesh and blood." He said as his fist balled up.

"I know and I'm sure she's hurt. You know Kikyo. She likes to hide it. But right now she's bleeding out from a wound that can't heal on its own. She needs you." She said. He looked at her before he nodded his head and made his way down to the lower deck. He sighed as he walked up next to her and stood next to her.

"Hey Kikyo." He said and looked to her. She stared blankly out into the water. Her hair breezing threw the wind and her eyes so low they almost looked closed. He sighed again and moved closer to her. "Listen Kikyo I know you're in pain right now. But hey Inuyasha isn't even that good looking." He said and elbowed her in the gut playfully. She winced before she glared at him. "Yeah your right. Now's not the time to be joking." He said with a frown. She looked back out to the water.

"Did I do something wrong Bankotsu? Was I not good enough for him?" She asked and looked to him. He looked to her.

"No Kikyo! You did nothing wrong. It was him not you. Don't let him make you think any different. He's the one that messed up and make the biggest mistake of his life. IF we had a plank I would throw him over it to the sharks." He said. She chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Bankotsu.' She said. He smiled softly to her and they stood there in silence.

"Kikyo!" Souta yelled from the Crow's nest. They both looked up. "Crow's Island is in eye range!" He yelled down. She gave him the thumbs up as she began to walk away.

"Thanks Bankotsu." She said again. He nodded his head as she walked away. She walked up the bridge. "Alright everyone prepare for land. Get the supplies ready and make sure that those two don't get off." She said and pointed to Sango and Kohaku who where standing next to each other. "I'll leave that job to you Kagome." She said as she looked to her younger sister.

"Why do I have to baby sit the newbies!?" she yelled as stomped her foot and glared at her sister. Kikyo looked to her.

"Because someone is always baby sitting you. Just stay here and watch them. It's not like you do anything anyways." She said as she glared at her before she rolled her eyes. "Except before being a whore." She said and began to walk away. Kagome sucked her teeth and put her nose in the air. Kikyo stopped next to Kagura. "I'm leaving you in charge. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." She said. Kagura nodded her head. She moved down into the lower dock of the ship.

"Alright you guys know the routine. Stay together don't drink and don't tell anyone where the ship is located. Work together and get back her before sun down." Said Bankotsu as he looked around all of them. They all nodded in understanding and began to move about quicker. Sango watched them all work and couldn't help but to fell useless. She always felt useless.

"Is there anything I can help with?" She asked as she walked over to Bankotsu. He smirked as he turned to her.

"And why would you want to help us after all your not apart of the crew." He said as he looked around. His eyes fell on Kohaku who was struggling to help Ayame move barriers around. "Use your legs Kohaku! It's all in the legs." He said before he looked back to Sango. "Anyways you're just a little rich kick hitching a ride so just sit back and let the masters work." He said. Her mouth fell open.

"But your letting my little brother help!" she yelled as she pointed to her brother. Bankotsu looked up at him.

"That's because he is apart of the crew." He said with a shrug.

"But he isn't staying here." She said as she frowned up at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"He's still apart of the crew and all he needs you to do is say yes and it will be germinant." He said with a smirk as he looked down at her. She stared at him before she looked to her brother. Her eyes fell to the ground. "You still have a couple of days Sango." He said before he walked away.

"You still didn't tell me what I could do to help." She mumbled to herself.

"You want to help?" She jumped and turned to see Kagura. She nodded her head. "Then I'll give you something to do. Come with me." she said and began to walk away. Sango stared before she fallowed her into one of the doors near the stairs. It was a small room and hand old and new maps all over the room as well as globes and what looked like blue prints of the ship. "This is the corrugators' room. Well more like my room. But you went to school right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm in my last year." She said as she looked around. She stopped at the desk that had paper all over it but there was a picture on the desk. She picked it up to see it was a picture of an old man and what looked like Kikyo as a small child. She was smiling with a fish in her hand. Sango ran her finger over the glass of the frame. She looked so happy. So much different then she did now. "What happened to Kikyo to make her so cold and shut in?" she asked more to herself forgetting that Kagura was even in the room.

"A lot of things." Sango jumped and dropped the frame at how close Kagura was standing behind her. The frame hit the desk before it hit the grounds and shattered. They both stared down at it. "You're in trouble." She said with a sigh before she got down and began to pick up the glass. Sango began to help her.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean too. You scared me. I didn't know you where so close." She said. Kagura shook her head.

"Shh. It's fine." She said.

"What happened?" They both jumped at Kikyo's voice and Kagura winced before she looked to her finger. A drop of blood ran down her finger from the cut she just got from the glass. Kikyo got down in front of them. She picked up the picture out the glass. "What happened Kagura?" she asked. Kagura was staring at her finger.

Sango watched her as did Kikyo. She inched her fingers towards her mouth before Kikyo gripped her wrist roughly and pulled her finger towards her. She put it in her own mouth and Sango blushed as Kagura blinked a few times. She looked down and at the glass again. "Um… I showed it to her and it dropped from my hand.' She laid. Kikyo pulled her finger out.

"Your lying go get you self cleaned up." She said as she began to clean up the glass. Sango watched as Kagura shot up and rushed out. She stared at the door.

"Is she going to be o.k.?" she asked as they stood up and Kikyo threw the broke glass out the window. Sango did the same. Kikyo looked to the picture before she sat it on the desk.

"She'll be fine but I'm sure you noticed by now that have my crew are demons." She said. Sango nodded her head as Kikyo looked to her. "Well Kagura is too and her kind feeds off blood. But when she joined my crew I told her that she had to stop feeding off that stuff. She had a hard time but she adjusted. The sight of blood brings out the demon in her. It's hard to give up on something that you where raised on." She said and looked to her. Sango nodded her head.

"So is she like a vampire or something?" She asked. Kikyo stared at her before she shrugged.

"You can say that." She said. Sango smiled towards her.

"And the way you took the blood so she wouldn't. You care about all of them." She said. Kikyo chuckled.

"Of course I do. Their like my family and I would give my life for one of theirs as I would give my life for you if you where apart of the crew. But seeing that your not I could careless." She said with a shrug. Sango frowned. "Well I'm sure Kagura had you in here for a reason. What was it?" she asked.

"Um I don't know. She asked if I went to school though if that helps.' Sango said. Kikyo nodded as she looked around. She pulled out a chair and turned on the desk light.

"Have a seat. I want you to search these maps for a fast root to Destiny Inland. Find a few of them because not all of them are save. It might take a while but the most recent maps are on the other desk and these are the older ones.' She said as she laid them out for her. Sango's eyes scanned over the. Some areas circled and some with an X on them. Some with both. "The ones with Circles are dangerous areas so just forget about them and the ones with an X on it we already been." She said and handed her a mark. "When you think you have a root draw a line on it and Kagura and I will look at it later understand?" she asked and looked to her.

"Yeah. I understand." She said as she nodded her head and looked back to the map. Kikyo nodded as she watched her before she grabbed the picture and began to walk out. She stopped at the door and looked back at Sango.

"If you need any help find Kagura. She should be feeling better by now." She said. Sango nodded her head with out looking up from the map. Kikyo watched her before she walked out. She looked to the picture as she made her way towards her room. She let a small smile come to her face as she ran her finger over her grandfather.

"Kikyo." She looked up to see Inuyasha. She looked away from him as she frowned and she slipped the picture in her back pocket.

"Unless it has something to do with Crew's Inland, or the ship I don't want to hear it." She said as she brushed pass him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. She glared up at him as he stared down at her. "Inuyasha if you know what's good for you will release me right now."

"Kikyo it was a mistake. I don't love her like I love you." He said.

"But you do love her." she said as she pulled her arm away from her. "You can't have us both and at the moment you can't have me. Be a good dog and go lay down." She said as she eyed him. She heard him let out a small growl. "Did I hit a nerve? Well that's not even half of the pain that I feel right now Inuyasha." She said. He relaxed and let his eyes fall to the ground. Her eyes narrowed. "I trusted you." She said.

"Kikyo. I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry is not going to fix it this time Inuyasha." She said as her own eyes fell to the ground. It was silent before Kikyo turned her back on him and continued down the hall. He looked up and watched her go before he looked back down to the ground before he let out a sigh.


End file.
